The art of knot and bend tying is an ancient one and has developed over the centuries to a considerable degree of sophistication. Thousands of knots and bends are illustrated and described in numerous publications and generally are of two classifications: decorative and practical. Of course, knots and bends may be both practical and decorative, thereby increasing the potential for their use.
The character of a knot or bend is determined by its purpose. That is, some are intended to be nonslipping, whereas others are intended to slip. In any event, a well-designed knot or bend should be recognizable in form, capable of being learned and tied quickly, perform its function, and still be capable of being loosened and untied quickly and easily when desired. Not all knots and bends, however, possess the quality of being easily loosened and untied, even though they otherwise may be satisfactory.
Some knots and bends are of such nature that they may be tied in one way only, whereas others may be tied in two or more different ways. A knot or bend that can be tied in more than a single manner generally has wider applicability and may be learned more easily.